


Things to know about my Inquisitor

by Jusdrein_Jusdaun (TheDrunkenBum)



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrunkenBum/pseuds/Jusdrein_Jusdaun
Summary: I have two canon inquisitors. Alexis(Alexi) Trevelyan and Marian Hawke Snow.Alexis Trevelyan dies during the attack on Haven and Varric is forced to bring in Hawke who the veil spreads onto for unknown reasons. Even Solas doesn't know how it transferred to her.





	Things to know about my Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Questions will be answered by Alexi first and Hawke second.

  * **What is your inquisitor’s name & race?**



**Alexi** : Alexis Trevelyan; also goes by Alexi

 **Hawke** : Marian Hawke Snow; goes by her middle name Hawke(long history as to why Hawke isn't her surname)

  * What is their sexual orientation?



**Alexi** : Heterosexual

 **Hawke** : Bisexual; prefers males

  * **What do they look like? (add screenshots, drawings, descriptions!)**  



**Alexi** : Doesn't like taking pictures of herself. Short description: She's Caucasian, 5'9, black straight hair that falls to her shoulders

 **Hawke** : [Hawke with long hair](https://pheberoni.tumblr.com/post/120764264134/she-was-rlly-pretty-once)

  * **How did they feel about being called “the herald of Andraste”?**  



**Alexi** : Alexi doesn't feel comfortable being called "the Herald of Andraste" and tries to politely deny it, but most often lets people call her what they want

 **Hawke** : You can call her "the Herald of Andraste" till you're blue in the face but she doesn't actually believe it. Though she's very quick to use it to her advantage to get free things and favors

  * **What are their religious beliefs, if they have any?**  



Alexi: Alexi believes in the Maker just as much as the next person. She isn't overly religious and doesn't care what other people worship as long as they don't bother others

Hawke: Hawke doesn't really believe in anything, but she has some small feeling of religion that her parents gave her. She doesn't really know how to explain it though

  * **What is their opinion on the mage/templar war?**  



Alexi: Alexi understands both sides of the war, but can't find a genuine compromise to the war. She tries her best to remain neutral

Hawke: Hawke sides with the mages wholeheartedly. As a mage herself Hawke views the war as something the Templars started. They pushed the Mages into a corner, the Mages lashed out, and then the Templars point and say the Mages are the ones being violent

  * Who is your inquisitor’s best friend?



**Alexi** : Leliana & Dorian

 **Hawke** : Josephine, Dorian, Sera, Cassandra

  * Who is their rival? 



**Alexi** : Varric; She just doesn't like dwarves. She's had one too many bad experiences with them but never holds it against Varric personally. She just avoids him.

 **Hawke** : Black Wall; When he first met Hawke he told her he didn't like her and the reason was never clear. Despite Hawke later earning his respect she still dislikes him greatly for that first meeting as he's done nothing to earn her approval

  * Who is their love interest, if they chose one? do you ship them with anyone else/non-romanceable options? 



Alexi: Cullen Rutherford; She was interested in getting to him and his background, but unfortunately dies

Hawke: Cullen Rutherford; The had a long ongoing fling back in Kirkwall before she left. When she became inquisitor, Cullen was interested in rekindling their relationship and she was willing to try something new and stable.

  * Warrior, rogue, or mage? 



Alexi: Warrior through and through

Hawke: Warrior & mage, she can only bend and manipulate fire

  * How do they feel about the Dalish? 



Alexi: She doesn't know much about the Dalish, it wasn't relevant to her growing up, but she does want to learn more about their culture

Hawke: Doesn't give a single shit about them or their culture, if anything she feels like all elves are pompous history nerds

  * How do they feel about the Qun? 



Alexi: While she respects all cultures she doesn't feel comfortable when it comes to the Qun. She feels as if they brainwash their followers instead of allowing free thinking

Hawke: Doesn't really care about the Qun anymore than any other culture, but she doesn't particularly like the Qun. She feels like their brainwashing is too obvious and makes the rest of their societal culture look bad despite having many good points to it

  * How do they feel about the chantry? 



Alexi: Doesn't support the Chantry because they intrude on other religions believing others need saving.

Hawke: Absolutely belives the Chantry is corrupt and only interested in controlling the populous with unfactual and idiotic teachings. Hates the Chantry with all her being and supported Anders blowing it up back in Kirkwall. It is a cult and not a religion to her

  * **Which demon is most frightening to them?**



**Alexi** : Fear

 **Hawke** : Envy; Pride is her favorite to fight

  * **Did they choose the Qun or the chargers in iron bull’s personal quest? why?**  



**Alexi** : Died before possible to complete

 **Hawke** : 100% forgot/didn't know existed to complete. Probably would have chosen the Chargers

  * **When are they the happiest?**



**Alexi** : Going over everything with her companions after they've completed a mission

 **Hawke** : When she's in bed about to fall into a deep slumber, preferably with someone wrapped around her

  * **How do they feel about the mark/the anchor?**



**Alexi** : Feels grateful to have had it, otherwise how would she close all the rifts

 **Hawke** : It's an inconvenience mostly, but convenient for when she runs into a fade rift. It also glows which she finds pretty cool

  * **Upon first meeting, Cole, were they afraid of him?**



**Alexi** : No, she was curious as to what he was and wanted to help him

 **Hawke** : No, a bit weirded out by whatever he is, she likes him and his weird antics though

  * **Did they use the Templars or the mages to close the breach?**



**Alexi** : Templars

 **Hawke** : She didn't get to make this choice, but she would have picked Mages

  * **What was their court approval like at the winter palace? did they have any fun at all?**  



**Alexi** : Unable to go due to death

 **Hawke** : Absolutely hated it, received a very low approval of the court, especially because of her involvement with Cullen

  * **Someone is encroaching on their love interest. how do they respond?**



**Alexi** : Politely tells the person to back off, if the person doesn't she'll leave it alone, she's not very good at asserting herself

 **Hawke** : She responds with physical violence and aggression towards the person, will publically 'claim' love interest if need be

  * What is their favorite weapon? 



**Alexi** : Two-handed longsword, sometimes dual wielding

 **Hawke** : Valyrian bastard sword

  * **Are there any creatures in the wild that they refuse to/are reluctant to kill? why?**



**Alexi** : Nugs; At first she found them disgusting, but Leliana showed her how cute they could be

 **Hawke** : Dogs; Absolutely loves dogs, she avoids killing them at all costs

  * What is their opinion on blood magic? would they ever use it, if given the chance?



Alexi: She doesn't like it, mostly due to haven been raised around people who also don't like it. Otherwise, she hasn't given it much thought on her own

 **Hawke** : Uses it all the time, she feels like it's no more dangerous than any other kind of magic

  * What is their favorite place in playable regions?



**Alexi** : Hinterlands; She loves the even-tempered weather and the diverse landscape

 **Hawke** : Doesn't really enjoy anywhere, but if she had to pick a place, Hinterlands; The temperature is not too hot and it's a perfect mix of forest to plains

  * Did they feel suspicious of Dorian upon first meeting him, because of his Tevinter heritage? 



**Alexi** : No; She didn't directly put two and two together about Dorian being from Tevinter, plus Tevinter has never done anything to her directly

 **Hawke** : No; She doesn't know much about why Tevinters are hated, but she didn't feel like Dorian had anything to do with that reasoning. Also, she liked his personality and trusted him right away

  * As a whole, how do they feel about Tevinter + the Imperium?



Alexi: She thinks the Tevinters should make reprobations to those they've harmed, but otherwise everyone needs to move on, it's in the past

Hawke: She isn't knowledgeable in Tevinter history and thus doesn't feel one way or another about them. All she knows is that they're generally disliked

  * Did they encourage Cullen to continue taking lyrium, or to stop? for what reasons? 



Alexi: Was unable to make this decision due to death

Hawke: She had Cullen stop taking lyrium because she knew it was what he really wanted. She also considered it a major hindrance to his performance and cognitive functions

  * Does it bother them to sleep in tents when on the road with the inquisition?



**Alexi** : She's slightly bothered by it because she's used to more lavish housing

 **Hawke** : She doesn't mind it at all, actually enjoys it because she likes the outdoors and sleeping on the ground is apart of that

  * Are they an optimist, a pessimist, or neutral? 



**Alexi** : Generally an optimist

 **Hawke** : Complete pessimist, but she prefers to called a realist

  * **If Varric wrote a book about your inquisitor, how would they feel about that?**



**Alexi** : She probably wouldn't have liked that he up and went and wrote a book about her personal life without her permission, but she would leave it be

 **Hawke** : She wouldn't care too much, as he's already written a book about her.

  * **Do they get along with Vivienne?**  



**Alexi** : Very well; She looks up to and for her when it comes to knowing things about magic or mages

 **Hawke** : Not at all; At first she pretended to like Vivienne, but towards the end of the Inquisition Vivienne becomes a thorn in her side. They completely disagree about how mages should be taught

  * Are they afraid of anything specifically? 



**Alexi** :

 **Hawke** :

  * What was their reaction to the destruction of haven?



**Alexi** : Unsure due to death

 **Hawke** :

  * How do they feel about “the game”? 



**Alexi** : Does not know what the game is due to death

 **Hawke** : Hates the game, hates the blatant amount of deceit, and really hates the masks Orlesians where. She views it all as completely unneccsarry, pretentious, and a waste of time

  * Are they especially protective of certain inquisition members, even those capable of defending themselves? 



**Alexi** : Cole; Unsure of what Cole is, she often comes to his defense especially when Cassandra comes after him

 **Hawke** : Josephine, Cole; With how often Josephine avoids physical conflict Hawke feels like she needs someone to defend her, but Josephine just uses different methods to resolve her problems

  * Do they like their Skyhold pajamas? 



Alexi:

Hawke: No; She often sleeps naked because how much she hates them

  * Are there any insults they find to be especially offensive? (i.e. “knife ear”/”rabbit” for elves, “oxmen” for Qunari, etc.) 



**Alexi** :

 **Hawke** : Ever curse in the book is used to describe Hawke, so she doesn't mind the more creative one's likes Demon Mutt, Bloodhound, Blood fiend, 

  * If Varric gave them a nickname, what would it be? 



**Alexi** : 

 **Hawke** : Birdie

  * Do they enjoy being the inquisitor?



**Alexi** :

 **Hawke** : Yes; Despite all the responsibility, she does like the power and respect that comes with it. Before she was just going to be the Lorde Commander of the Kings-Guard, but now she's the Lorde Inquisitor


End file.
